


Just Kiss Me Already

by ellie_renee91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_renee91/pseuds/ellie_renee91
Summary: New to being a werewolf, you are heading to another training day with none other than the one person you can't stand-- Derek Hale.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Reader, Derek Hale/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Just Kiss Me Already

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request based off prompts which will be in bold and italics:  
> Enemies to Lovers “i only kissed you because you were talking too much” & “you’re so annoying… just kiss me, already”

“Let’s get this over with” I grumble to myself before I lift my hand, forming a fist and about to knock on the door when it slides open, quickly revealing the ever present moody glare of my least favorite Hale.

Derek raises his brows quickly as he clips out “I heard that”

Rolling my eyes I walk past him and into his loft “of course you did, I’m in the know about your little talent you know– just like I could hear _you_ talking to yourself in here about being just as excited as I am for you to train me… again”

“Hmm” I hear from behind me, causing me to raise a brow as I turn around to face him.

Derek crosses his arms over his chest before he continues “I’m doing this as a favor to Scott, since he’s on his mission to find and properly train newly turned were’s who are in need of guidance to not kill innocent people” he finishes with a smirk full of amusement on his stupid face to show me his words were a direct insult to me and nothing less.

I scoff lightly and walk over to drop my bag onto the floor by the couch as I regard his statement “I get it Derek, these past few months haven’t been either of our favorite past time since you can’t handle how amazing I _actually_ am– strictly down to business good sir. What’s on the agenda for today?”

I offer him a salute when I turn back to him just in time to catch the tail end of him rolling his eyes, before he walks over to the side of the room he’s set up his own mini gym in.

Walking over to the punching bag that I loathe even more than him, he sets his hands on either side of it “You are still scrawny, even with your strength you are still too weak.”

Leveling him with a deep glare at his obvious insult, I cross my arms over my front and shrug “Why do I need to be stronger? Won’t that allow me to be a danger to innocent people”

I fight to keep a straight face and try not to let on that I’m mocking him for his previous statement, which I fail at apparently if the look he throws my way is anything to go off of.

Shaking his head once he elaborates through his aggravation “Listen smartass, you still need to know just how strong you are. Knowing your strength, means knowing your limits. Things like anger and impulse could make you stronger in a situation and that’s where mistakes happen– that’s where people can get hurt.”

I let out a frustrated huff with how much sense that actually makes and walk over towards him.

Derek grabs some tape and comes to a stop, standing in front of me.

I raise a brow at him while I look from his face to the tape he’s holding up before I quip, “I literally heal faster than the cuts could happen, why do I need the tape?”

Lifting the tape slightly, he looks to glare even harder towards me as he answers “Because my training my rules. Just because you’re a werewolf now doesn’t mean you can’t indulge in a human precaution”

I stare at him and his ridiculous gloating face for a few seconds before I huff out a breath quickly and begrudgingly raise my hand out for him to wrap.

Choosing not to comment on my actions, surprisingly, Derek silently gets to work wrapping my hands.

One hand down and he starts working on wrapping the other when I can’t take the silence anymore.

It’s not even the silence that’s bothering me, it’s the fact that it’s a _comfortable_ silence.

Which freaks me out because if there’s anything Derek and I are, it’s _not_ comfortable around each other.

So before I can drive myself even more crazy, I clear my throat “So does being a born werewolf mean you’re obligated to be the old wise man and have the best answers for any and everything a person could ask?”

His eyes are focused on wrapping my hands, however I see his brow twitch as he tries to hide his smile with his words “You think I’m wise?”

“Pretty sure I called you an ‘ _old_ wise man’ but sure, your takeaway could be that I called you wise, whatever floats your boat old man”

“I’m not old” he quips back and lifts his glaring eyes up to me quickly, earning me to let out a snort with how offended he looks.

He drops his eyes back to my hand and finishes up with the tape by lifting my hand up to bite the piece off and throw the roll back onto the shelf by the mat.

Derek turns back towards me and even though neither of our feet moved, he seems closer.

I look up from my hands and make a noise in my throat as I slightly tilt my head to the side “Well how old are you then?”

Lifting his arms out to his side, Derek shakes his head once “Seriously, why does that matter?”

I shrug and set my hands on my hips “well because you are hanging around kids that just graduated high school, and they really know you. So could be weird that you’re pushing thirty and have been hanging around with them for who knows how long”

Shaking his head like I’m ridiculous, I watch as he rolls his eyes before he grits out through clenched teeth “I’m 28 alright, can we get this going– so we can be done doing this?”

I make a ‘hmm’ noise and lift one shoulder, smiling to myself that I’m riling him up, and walk past him– brushing my shoulder with his arm on my way over to the punching bag “So then why would a man of your age be friends with 19 year olds?”

I hear his loud huff before he walks over and past me to stand behind the bag, setting his hands on either side of the bag again before he divulges “Scott was thrown into this life much the same way as you. Except he was bit by my uncle and he didn’t have anyone.”

Understanding flashes across my features before I set up my feet to ground my body weight. 

I reach my fist back slightly, muttering “so you put on your old wise man slippers and elicited your wisdom onto the youngins– makes sense” before punching the bag with as much force as I can muster.

I hear him grunt with the force before he stands up and flicks his eyes down to me “were you aiming for my fucking face?”

Chuckling softly I stand back up straight, raising my hands out to my sides to counter “usually I’d love to punch you in your fucking face, but no grumpy pants– that time I was just aiming for the bag. Maaaaybe don’t have your glary mcglaryson face that close to my range of motion” 

I emphasize my words by slowly moving my fists out in front of me towards the bag, demonstrating my range of motion for him.

Derek watches my hands a few more times before he lets out a groan of frustration and sets back up to hold the bag steady.

The next couple of minutes are filled with me punching the bag, and taking his direction for stance and putting my weight into the punches.

Seemingly satisfied that I learned what he thinks I needed to or maybe he’s just calling it a day, whichever the reason– he starts to unwrap my hands while I take a drink of water with my free hand.

Again with the need to fill the silence, I look at my non tape covered hand while he works on freeing the other one as I offer “I haven’t hurt anyone you know”

“I know” he states before balling up the discarded tape and throwing it over towards the kitchen bartop.

“So then why are you all thinking I’m some walking time bomb about to hurt people?”

Derek moves his eyes between mine quickly before he argues “It’s not just you. It’s any new were who has no idea what they can do now. Scott found you running away from hunters, seemingly on your own. How else were you going to learn control and everything else we have been teaching you?”

I shrug and break the seriousness of his words to look out the window, countering back “I’d figure it out”

Derek lets out a humorless chuckle as he shakes his head “Of course you would”

Looking at him out of the corner of my eye quickly before resuming my stare out the window I clip out “What’s that supposed to mean Hale?”

Not missing a beat, Derek reassures “It means that just because you’ve been on your own, doesn’t mean you can’t be apart of something now. A pack– a _family_ ”

Hitting way too close to home for exactly the state I was in before I was bit a few months ago, naturally I take on defense mode set to the highest level.

I scoff lightly and flick my eyes from the window towards him, crashing our gazes “Just because you’re as observant as the crazy old man neighbor who sits on his porch to see _everything_ going on in the damn neighborhood, doesn’t mean you know anyth–”

My words are stopped and I let out a squeak of surprise as Derek grabs either side of my face softly before he slams his lips onto mine.

Well this is new.

My eyes close immediately and my hands move to his chest, bunching the material of his shirt into my fists– because fuck me if having his lips against mine doesn’t feel like heaven just consumed earth and everything is right in the world.

I hear him breathe in deeply through his nose as he moves his lips against mine, softly yet with a fierceness that has my knees feeling like they’re going to buckle from under me.

Seemingly coming back to myself, I flatten my palms onto his chest and push him back slightly, disconnecting us from each other.

Pushing down the whine bubbling in my throat at how wrong it feels to push him away, I open my eyes and jerk my head back slightly with my silent question– before _actually_ muttering it out loud “What the hell was that?”

Keeping one hand cupping my cheek, Derek moves the other to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear as he states softly “ ** _I only kissed you because you were talking too much_**.”

I swallow hard, because his heartbeat just gave away to what his words were saying, and connect my eyes with his as I murmur just above a whisper “Liar”

Derek chuckles in a soft breathy way I’ve never heard before and I think I might actually be swooning with the noise.

He shrugs and mutters back just as quietly, though with my hearing it’s crystal clear “You are the biggest pain in my ass, but I’ve wanted to do that since the first moment I saw you”

I don’t think I could hide the shock on face if I tried as I question “Me? But you don’t like me– _we_ don’t like each other” I argue in a last ditch effort to figure out if this is all a joke or a dream because as fun as it is to mess with him, I fell for him a long time ago.

He tilts his head to the side as he digests my words before he shocks the hell out of me again “As hard as it is to imagine, you hooked me with that smart mouth of yours and I’ve been helplessly at your mercy for a _really_ long time”

Rolling my eyes playfully, I grip his shirt in my hands again and pull us closer together “ ** _You’re so annoying… just kiss me already_** ”

Licking his lips as he fights his smile, Derek bends forward slightly as he slides his hands down from my waist to hook behind my legs.

His signature smirk is in place as he lifts me up effortlessly and I wrap my legs around his middle.

I wrap my arms behind his neck as I lean forward and connect my lips to his, moaning softly when he swipes his tongue against my bottom lip and deepens the kiss.

Derek groans with the action, sending goosies down my arms before he walks us over to the side. 

He sets me on whatever surface lines me up perfectly with his height so as to not disrupt the kiss to end all kisses.


End file.
